


Finally

by Laziam (MItCheLlInE)



Category: One Direction, Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: 5 Minute Writing Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MItCheLlInE/pseuds/Laziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've written this for the 5 minute writing challenge and thought I'd share. It's just some Ziam fluff with some Zayn angst.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this for the 5 minute writing challenge and thought I'd share. It's just some Ziam fluff with some Zayn angst.

Zayn is hanging around at the stage entrance, waiting to go out, waiting to face the masses. He should be giddy with excitement. The Capital FM ball is his first solo performance in his home country. Wembley arena is such an iconic venue and he has been invited to show 90.000 people what he can do. So why is his chest tight and his throat dry? Why does it feel like the world is trying to crush him? Just an hour ago he was forced to walk through the waiting crowds with Gigi. As usual she made it all about her and he felt like a puppet being dragged along by its strings. And if that wasn’t bad enough, he had to witness Perrie snickering at him with the rest of her band. There has to be a way out of this mess, his soul is being slowly destroyed. 

 

He hears his name being announced - this is it. He walks out into the noise, nodding in the general direction of his band. It goes well, his performance is flawless. The crowd goes wild and he is genuinely happy about that. If only he could have it all. If only he could make his music AND be with the person he loves with all of his heart. But life doesn’t work like that - he knows that. 

 

Then it happens - he is just about to turn and leave the stage when he feels himself being pulled into a tight embrace and when he looks up, his gaze falls on the pair of soft brown eyes that mean the world to him. It’s Liam and he is kissing him passionately. After an audible gasp the audience states to cheer louder than for any of the acts. 

When they break the kiss, Liam whispers,“ I’m done with all the bullshit. Let’s give them something to write about.” 

 

Zayn can only nod and smile.


End file.
